Girl Meets Sister
by Moonyshazeleyedprincess
Summary: AU- Starting from the beginning we see Girl Meet's World from Riley's sister, Rosemary's eyes. She, like Riley and Co., is trying to figure out who she is and her place in the world. - Sorry for the short summary, but please check it out. Pairings are undecided, but you have a say in who Rose ends up with whether it be Zay, Brandon, Lucas, Farkle, etc. CHECK OUT THE POLL!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Criticism is welcomed, however please don't be rude. Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer:Character's of Girl Meets World are not mine, but Rosemary Matthews is.**

 **Chapter 1: Girl meets World part 1**

"What are you guys doing?" I poked my head into my little sister's room where she and her best friend,Maya, were talking on her bay window.

"Nothing!" Riley squeaked, Maya rolled her eyes.

"We're sneaking out to go on the subway, wanna come?"

"No, thanks. Good luck, though." I walked out the door and back into my room. Sitting on my bed, I pulled out my beloved diary. I flipped it onto the marked page then began writing.

Lost in my thoughts I didn't notice Auggie -my little- brother sneak into my room and plop down on my back. I let out a yelp and flipped over onto my side.

"Daddy said he's ready to go." He jumped off my bed. " Riley tried to sneak out, but he caught her."

Laughing I grabbed my bag and left, making sure to close my bedroom door. Auggie and I walked down the hallway, stopping when we saw dad kissing mom. Auggie looked up at me and made a face, I wrinkled my nose at him and stuck out my tongue.

" Alright, Rosie ready to go?" I nodded bending down to give Auggie a hug, then walking over to my mom whom automatically gripped me tightly.

" These are the years you find out who you are, so make them count." She whispered in my ear, pulling back I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Time to figure out who I am.

As the bell rang Riley and Maya walked in.

" You have to do the homework Maya! This teacher is insane, a total nutjob! I think there's something seriously wrong with him." Riley said, moving to her seat. I rolled my eyes and went back to reading my book, still listening to the conversation.

"Hi, honey!" Dad said with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"Hi Daddy!" Cue another eyeroll.

"You're late to your father's class." I looked up, eyes wide. Was Riley actually going to get reprimanded?

"Oh don't worry you wrote her a note." And she's not going to get in trouble.

"I did?"

"You did." Riley handed the note to dad,smiling.

" 'Riley's late. Deal with it.'" Dad read aloud. I rolled my eyes again. I loved Riley and Maya, but dad should not play favoritism. "You got my signature down pretty good this time."

"Oh it was easy, you wrote like a girl." Maya said with her signature smirk.

"Okay let me get back to jamming some learning into your heads." I opened my history book. " The Civil War."

"The Civil War." Maya mocked.

"Thank you, future mini-mart employee of the month." I giggled quietly.

"Would I be making more money than you?" Fair point.

"The Civil War," Dad began again. "Anybody?"

"A war where we fought against ourselves." Riley said.

"You actually studied it?" Da asked hopefully.

"No I'm actually living it." Dad looked shocked.

"People! People are we here to learn or not?" Farkle, the evil genius, asked.

"What are you talking about Farkle?" Dad asked.

"I've been in love with Riley since the first grade," Farkle began. " But I'm also equally in love with Maya. Some might say the great mystery of the universe, is who's gunna be the first Mrs. Farkle."

I snorted.

"You don't want this." Maya spoke darkly.

"Bring it on." Maya's eyes widened dramatically, and I had to stuff my sleeve in my mouth.

"I always thought he'd wind up with back of the class Bertha." We all turned to look at the girl in question, who waved enthusiastically.

"Ew, yuck." Farkle gagged, shaking his head.

"Actually the great mystery of the universe is how you could love two women the same, who couldn't possibly be more different." Dad said.

"It's because they're a package deal." I said wisely.

"We're not so different." Riley said.

"Riles, you're polar opposites. There's nothing wrong with that" I said. Riley looked hurt by my words.

"May I overstep my bounds, sir?" Farkle asked, standing up.

" You always do.' Dad said, going to sit in Farkle's chair so Farkle could go to his desk.

Farkle walked to the front of the room, and flipped the nameplate over so that it read 'Farkle'.

"Riley is the sun, warm and bright, and lights up my whole life." Farkle spoke intensely, leaning into Riley's face.

"Maya is the night. Dark and mysterious," Farkle leaned into Maya's face, then stood up straight. " The night has always been a mystery to me, because I go to bed at 7:30. How could I love these two different women? How could I not! Thank you, I am Farkle!"

He bowed and I clapped.

"So," Dad changed subjects. "We were indeed trying to find out who we were as a people."

I looked down, remembering what mom told me this morning.

"Who am I? What should I be?" Dad asked. "History shows that bad things happen if you don't know who you are."

The door in the back opened.

"Who are you? I don't know who you are." I turned and almost gaped seeing the boy. He was beautiful.

"Subway boy." I could vaguely hear Riley say to Maya.

"I'm Lucas Friar." The boy-Lucas- said handing papers to dad. "From Austin, Texas."

I almost fainted hearing his voice, he sounded like a freaking angel. My heart started beating wildly.

"New student, ?" Dad asked.

"Yes,sir." He gave dad a crooked grin.

"Alright just in time for the next assignment, have a seat." Lucas sat in the seat, behind Riley and to the left of me. Riley turned around in her seat grinning at him. I gave her a look, mentally telling her to turn back around. Lucas gave her a friendly grin.

Dad walked up behind Riley and put his hand on her head, turning her around.

" So I would like for you to open your books to page 48." We all flipped our books open to said page. " Now I would like you to turn to page 1." We did so. " Now I would like you to read from page 1 to 48."

Everyone groaned.

"Oh to bad on you." Dad waved his hand mockingly. 'Okay so for tonight's assignment I'd like you to write me a 3 page essay on anything, anything at all, that you guys believe in so strongly that you'd fight for it." I nodded ideas running through my head.

"That." Maya said. "I'm going to fight for no homework. I come here everyday. Why can't you teach me everything I need to know while I'm here?"

Riley whooped. I gave her a strange look, what was she doing?

"He get's our days, lets take back our nights! No homework, more freedom. Who's with me? No homework, more freedom." Maya and the rest of the class began to chant, par myself, Lucas, Farkle, and Riley. Maya then whispered something to Riley causing her to stand up.

"Whatcha doin?" Dad asked Riley.

"I'm making a choice about who I want to be. About who's world I want it to be." Riley said,

"Riley, I know you. You know exactly who you are." Dad said.

"Who am I, dad?" She asked.

"Just like me." Dad shrugged

"Yeah? Would you do this?" Riley then began to chant along. "Farkle, are you with us or not?"

Farkle looked at me. I shook my head. Farkle stood up, seemingly contemplating, while the rest of the class was leaving.

"My education or my women? My education or my women?" Farkle was working himself up. "Oh its happening again sir."

Farkle fainted, landing in Dad's arms.

Dad dragged him over to his seat.

"Rosie we're leaving." Dad said, grabbing his briefcase.

"Does this happen a lot?" Lucas asked.

"Only if you're lucky." He smiled at me and stuck out his hand. "Lucas Friar."

"Rosie Matthews, the teacher's daughter and the smiley brunette's sister." I shook his hand.

"Wow." He pointed at my dad, who was still silently fuming. "I think he wants to leave."

"Yeah we should go. See ya, tomorrow." I waved and walked out with my dad.

Riley had taken the subway home with Maya, but we had managed to get home at the same time.

"Mom!" Riley yelled, walking in the house.

"Mom!" Dad did the same, and I walked in behind him.

Mom threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Whatever this is do not put me in the middle of the two people I love equally." Mom said stepping forward to hug them. "Just kidding come here Riley." She hugged Riley.

"My teacher followed me home. Can we not keep him?" Riley spoke dramatically.

"She walked out of my 's trying to be Maya." Dad said.

'Why would you want to be Maya?" Mom asked Riley.

"She's cool, she's wild. She does what she wants."

"But you're such a good person." Mom said, reaching to place a hand on Riley's cheek.

"Who wants to be like that? Do you really think I'm one of those girls who follows all the rules and never gets into trouble? Like Rosie?"

" Hey!" I said.

" Well I was hoping." Riley shook her head.

" You think I'm well raised.'Riley said.

"You are!" I raised my voice, throwing my hands up.

"Half." Mom said glancing at Dad.

"How is it that you don't know me at all?" Riley asked.

"Maybe it's not a matter of them not knowing, maybe you don't know." I told Riley gently, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She looked at me confused, then walked to her room. I then walked to mine.

I laid on my bed, picking up my diary and pen from where it had fallen. Today had really been a long day.


	2. Chapter 2 Girl meets World Part 2

**Author's note: Thanks to those who have read my story this far. If you have any questions about Rosemary that I haven't addressed feel free to ask. So far Rosemary may seem a bit Mary Sueish, but she does have her faults. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything Girl Meets World, all I own is Rosemary.**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Girl meets World: Part 2**

I closed my diary and laid it on my nightstand. Usually after writing I would feel a little better about my day, but today had been insane. Riley was being so unusual. I know she wanted to find herself, heck I wanted to find myself. But acting like Maya was a completely different story, Riley and Maya have two different personalities!

I rolled over onto my side glancing at the clock, 6:40, dinner would be ready in 20 minutes. I guess it was time to have a conversation with Riley.

I walked out the door and into Riley's room, she was sitting alone at the bay window alone. Auggie had just ran out the door screaming for mom.

"Riles?" She looked up. " Can we talk?"

She nodded, so I shut the door and sat at the bay window with her.

"I know you feel like you have to be like Maya." I quickly began. "And if you want to experience what it's like to be like her, that's cool. But I can tell you that's not you. You know it's not you. I know that what I'm saying probably won't affect you right now, but if you want to talk about finding who you are my door is always open… if you knock of course." I stood up and walked to the door opening it. " Riley, I'm still trying to figure out who I am too."

I left her room and walked back to my room. That was enough feelings for tonight.

I fiddled with a long, curly strand of my light brown hair as I sat at the lunch table with Maya and Riley.

"Awe, look at him trying to find a place to sit down and fit in." Maya mocked gushed at Lucas' lost puppy dog face.

"Maybe he could sit with us." I said, shrugging at Riley.

" Can he sit with us?" Riley asked Maya, gushing. So she liked Lucas… that's cool.

Maya shrugged and made a space between her and Riley for Lucas to sit. Lucas saw and moved to sit in the empty seat, but suddenly it was filled with Farkle.

"Ladies…" He greeted in a flirting tone to Maya and Riley. While Maya, Riley, Farkle, and I were all friends we would often split into smaller groups. Maya and Riley. Farkle and I. I could without a doubt tell you, Farkle was my best friend.

"Farkle." They both replied. Looking away from the trio, I noticed Lucas was no longer their. Shame, he was nice.

"Interesting lunch line dilemma," Farkle began. " Sloppy Joe" He glance at Maya, " Or Chicken Pot Pie." He looked at Riley.

I looked at my meal, I had gone with Sloppy Joe. At least I could see all the ingredients.

"That all you got?" Maya asked.

"That's it." Farkle smiled. "See you guys tomorrow." He walked off with his tray.

I laughed as they both rolled their eyes at Farkle's antics.

"It's sweet." I said, in answer to their glares.

"Oh, there he is." Poor Lucas was still looking for a place to sit.

"Ask him to sit down." Maya nudged Riley.

"Words? What do I say?" Poor Riley asked like her whole future depended on the next few moments.

"Just invite him to sit here." Maya said, gently.

"I can't say that."

"Hey Lucas wanna sit?" Maya asked Riley again.

"Can't say that."

"Hey Lucas."

"We're on a first name bases?" Riley asked Maya with excitement.

" Hey." Maya tried again.

"Hey." Maa nodded again.

"Hey." Lucas said from behind Riley, he sat down in the seat beside her.

"Hi." Riley said, smiling nervously at Lucas."You're sitting here."

"Is that okay?" Lucas asked. Riley gave him the thumbs up. I rolled my eyes at her, exasperated.

"Excuse me for just one second." Riley said to Lucas, she turned to Maya and they had a silent squealing moment.

Lucas looked at me and smiled. I grinned back, dimples peeking out.

"How you doing?" Dad asked from behind Lucas, causing everyone to give a slight jump and look at him.

"Dad you have a choice here," Riley said. " You can understand that this is a boy just talking to me-"

"I'm gunna do whatever you say next." Dad interrupted.

"But this is so innocent!" Riley said, gesturing between her and Lucas.

"Honey, fathers don't see anything as innocent. We see it as...what's the opposite of innocent?" Dad asked me.

"Right here." Maya said raising her hand.

"Please don't embarrass me." Riley begged.

"I'm just going to talk to Mr. Friar about geography." Dad turned to Lucas. "You know I've been a lot of places. Never been to Texas, though. What part of Texas is the closest to Mexico?"

I face palmed, knowing where this was going.

"That'd be El Paso, sir." Lucas answered.

" Great! Let's go right now!" He dragged Lucas away who was still in his chair.

We all picked up our trays and started walking to the trash cans.

" So, did you do your homework?" Riley asked Maya.

"No I didn't do my homework! The question on everybody's mind, though, is did you do the homework?" Maya asked Riley.

"No! I'm one of the founding member of the homework rebellion, you think I did my homework?" Riley squeaked.

"Honestly, I think you did mine too." Maya said dumping her tray.

"I did, I did and I really liked it." Riley nodded her head, grinning.

"Riley, don't save me." Maya said, placing a hand on Riley's shoulder.

"What?" Riley asked.

"Let me be me." Farkle walked by. "Oh you got two desserts."

"Angel's Food Cake-" Riley began.

" and Devil's. Let me guess who's who." Maya grinned.

"Hey Farkle's just hungry not everything is about you two." He walked off with his cake.

I snorted and dumped my tray. What an interesting day.

Lucas was still sitting next to me, so guess he found his way back from wherever dad left him.

"Hi, I'm glad your back." Riley smiled at Lucas.

"Hi. Me too." He grinned back.

Dad walked up from behind Riley

"Hi. Apparently you have a better sense of direction than I anticipated." He gestured around. Riley dropped her head on her gave Lucas the 'I'm watching you' signal.

"You're a really good-looking guy."

"Okay. So, today we're going to find out if anybody here believes in something so strongly they'd fight for it. Maya." He started with her.

"Yes sir."

"Present your homework."

"Can't do that, sir." Maya had a smirk on her face.

"Why not?"

"That's what I'm fighting, sir."

"Oh, this could go on for awhile." I nodded in agreement as Farkle put on a sleep mask and immediately started to snore.

"I didn't do my homework, either." Riley piped up.

"Oh, really?" Dad asked.

"Yeah. We're the same now. I don't believe in homework." Riley stated. I frowned at the back of her head.

"Guess what, Riley? That doesn't make you the same as Maya at all."

Maya raised her hand

"I have something to say." She said.

"Wow, I don't know what to do, I've never seen this before., The floor's yours, ."

"Get up, Farkle." Maya pulled off his sleep mask. "You're going to want to be awake for this."

"Is it our honeymoon?" Farkle asked hopefully.

"No, you missed that. Now it's time to hand in our essays."

"Oh! Farkle goes first! Farkle always goes first!" Farkle disappeared.

"Alright, everybody who did their homework, put it on your desk." Everyone, par myself, started to get out their homework and Maya began to collect them.

"Careful their, ."

"Are you sure about this?" Riley asked Maya, worried.

"I got this." Maya said.

"Okay."

The door opened and Farkle came in holding an extravagant project… with sparklers.

"The branding of Atlanta led to the end of the Civil War, and of peace. I believe that peace is worth fighting for." Maya snatched a sparkler from his project. "Hey! That's a pivotal part of my diorama!" Maya took another sparkler from Farkle's project. "And there goes Virginia!"

"The burning of the homework led to the end of the Homework Rebellion, because their was no more homework." Maya stood on a chair, about to burn the homework. Thank God I hadn't turned mine in,

Dad quickly took homework from Maya. " Alright, that's far enough. I get it, Maya."

The class began to chant 'No homework, more freedom!'. Maya lifted the sparker highe to where she accidently touched it to the fire sprinklers. They immediately went off.

"Okay so those actually work."

" Is this all part of your presentation, or is this actually going on?" Everyone started fleeing the classroom.

Lucas and Riley stood to the side of the classroom, Lucas' jacket over their heads while I was by an infuriated dad.

"Why didn't you stop your friend?" Lucas asked her. I gave Riley a look.

"That's not what I do anymore!" Riley explained.

"Riley, you're better than this!" I yelled at her.

Farkle ran up to dad and started climbing all over him.

"Farkle, what are you doing?"

" ,, you have detention. The principal will determine if it goes far than that." Maya stepped down from the chair. "Ms. Mathews, please leave."

"I deserve detention too!" Maybe not detention, grounding would be a much better punishment.

"No you don't. You didn't do anything. And because you didn't do anything, your best friend is in very big trouble. Alright Farkle, you can get down now." Dad said.

Maya, Riley, Lucas, and I all left.

I stood outside the school with Lucas.

" Why were Riley and Maya acting like that?" Lucas asked. "Is this their normal behavior?"

"It's Maya's. Not Riley's. Riley thinks she has to change for whatever odd reason. And she's trying to change into Maya. Don't get me wrong I love them both, but their should only be one Maya and one Riley. They need each other, and when one's not acting like himself, the other changes and not for the better." I tried to explain as best as I could.

"Makes sense. I gotta go, but I'll see you later." Lucas walked off, leaving me to walk to dad's car. Life was complicated.

I sat at the kitchen table doing my math homework, while mom helped Auggie with his reading.

The door opened flew open, Riley and Maya walking in.

"Where is he?" RIley asked. Mom, Auggie, and I pointed at dad who was at the kitchen sink with a banana in his mouth.

"There is no way I'll let you break up my friendship with Maya." Riley stated strongly.

"Is that what you think I want RIley?" Dad asked.

"No. What you said you really want is for me to make the world my own. And you want me to do my homework. Well, I'm doing it right now. Here's what I think is worth fighting for. This is my best friend. She's gonna get me into trouble, and I' m gonna get us out of it. And I did, because here we are. Look at us, Dad. We're right here. My Civil War is over Dad. And I won, What happens now?"

Mom and Dad smiled at eachother, gesturing for us to follow them.

"Friend, family, and all you other subterranean mole people. We're here today to celebrate Riley being Riley. Now some may call this a New York City subway pass. But, you, Riley can consider it a subway ticket to the world." Dad said, handing Riley the pass.

"You think I'm ready?" Riley asked.

'You showed us you are." Mom answered, smiling.

"Riley, I've already met the world now it's your turn." Dad said, Riley smiled.

"Hey, this isn't so different from Texas. Look there's a pny!" Lucas said pointing at a Rat. I let out a tiny scream and jumped on Dad's back.

"Daddy we need to go right now. There's a rat."

"That's a rat." Farkle told Lucas. Two pretty women walked by. "Ladies."

"Farkle." They purred and kept on walking.

Riley and Maya got on the subway cart.

Mom wrapped an arm around my shoulder and squeezed tight.

"It's your world to you know." She said.

"I know, I'm still just trying to figure it out though." She smiled and kissed my cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you to all of those who have read so far, I know the development of Rosemary has been slow, but over the next few chapters you will get to know about her better. If there are any questions about Rosemary you would like to ask, ask in your review. Check out the poll on my profile of who Rosie should end up with. VOTE, please!** **Also** **, I would like to include other classes in my story so if you would like to have a character send me one via review. Just include Full Name, Physical Description, Personality, and any class** **besides** **history you would like them to be in with Rosie. Thank you!**

 **DISCLAIMER: All Characters and anything else familiar belongs to GMW, but Rosemary is mine!**

 **Chapter 3: Girl meets Boy part 1**

I walked into Dad's classroom speedily, I had two minutes and I ALWAYS showed up early. Today would not be any different.

I stopped right before reaching my spot. There was a boy. Sitting on my desk.

"Um…. who are you?" The boy who just oozed trouble, smirked at me.

"Well, aren't you cute." He quipped, glancing at my big, black and white polka dotted glasses.

" Thanks. Now, who are you?" My cheeks reddened slightly. I was not in the mood to play games with this boy.

" Everyone calls me the Rebel." He got up from my desk. He was tall. Lucas tall. It was infuriating compared to my startling height of only 4'10.

" Yeah, I don't think that's your real name." I put my bag on my desk.

" Maybe you'll find out what it really is." He started to walk away, before turning back and tugging on one of my curls. "I like your hair."

I could only gape at him stupidly and slide into my chair. He was really strange.

The bell rang and everyone walked into class. Dad stood at the front of the room holding his phone.

" You guys don't connect with each other. It's like you can't exist without these. You use emoticons instead of emotions. You're an unfeeling generation of zombies."

Riley and Maya mimicked zombies, Maya leaning over to mock bite Riley's arm.

"Stop eating her!" Dad exclaimed.

The front door of the class opened and Myzell who was always late and always came up with excuses to skip class walked in.

"You're late Ms. Myzell." He said, as soon as she walked in.

" My goldfish died." Myzell stated flatly.

" You see? This is what I'm talking about! Miss Myzell has clearly suffered a tragic loss. Yet, she does not seem in touch with her actual emotions." Dad was clearly getting worked up about this, despite the dead goldfish story obviously not being true.

"Excuse me?" Myzell's voice held no emotion. "I am crying my eyes out. I'm gonna have to leave class early."

Myzell left, the door shutting behind her. Dad looked at us shocked.

"She actually made it out the door this time!" He opened the door to find Myzell standing there.

"I actually made it out the door this time!"

"Dad, adjust and deal. Cell phones have been around for, like, ever." Riley said. I snorted. Spoken like a true 2000's kid.

"It'll amaze you to know that there was a whole world before you and cell phones." Dad said.

"And it'll amaze you to know that I have 394 friends in here." Riley tapped her phone.

"I'm amazed that you believe that." Dad quipped.

Dad turned and drew a line on the chalkboard.

"This a timeline of all human existence. Starting here," He pointed at the start of the timeline. "is everyone who ever lived, laughed, loved, and understood the value of life. The cellphone era, which begins right around here is ," He drew a circle around the end of the timeline. " pretty much destroys all that. Way to go you."

Lucas raise his hand. " Sir, if I may take a different position on that?"

"Yeah, save me Mr. Friar. Do I go too far?" He asked.

"Always, sir. I understand your point, but I use my phone to video chat my old friends and find out what's going on in Texas.

" Yeah, how else would he keep tabs on all the hoedowns and cattle pageants." Maya mocked Lucas' Texas heritage.

"Maya!" Riley cried, aghast.

"It's okay Riley. I'm unaffected by Maya's views of country life. As my Uncle Buster always says, 'Be like an eagle and soar above the mockingbird." Lucas grinned at Maya's glare.

"You're the mockingbird." Riley told Maya.

"I know." Maya then turned to Lucas. "It kills me that I can't get to you."

"Sorry," He tipped an invisible cowboy hat. "Ma'm."

Maya shuddered in annoyance at Lucas.

"Farkle, time sir?" Farkle asked, raising his hand.

"Oh, I love Farkle time!" Farkle and dad switched places.

"With all do respect to history, , what's important to our generation will be on this side of the timeline, when Farkle and technology rule." He turned to Riley. " And I will easily be able to make another one of you." He plucked a hair from her head.

"Ow!" Riley cried, while Farkle turned to Maya.

"And you." He pulled a hair from her head as well.

"Ow." Maya said flatly.

"Wait, so now there's is four of us and one of you?" Riley asked.

"That's awesome, the future you can't escape it. I am Farkle." He did an exaggerated bow, then switched places with dad.

" The assignment you can't escape it, I am teacher! Okay so here's what we're going to guys. We're going to split up into teams and discover whether or not new technology has made us better people. You'll do presentations on your findings. And here's a twist. No computers."

" What?!" Farkle cried.

" We're going old school. We're going to do our research at the New York Public Library."

"Where?!" Maya cried.

"And here's another twist, because I trust you not at all. Give me your cell phones." He pulled out a box.

" No!" Riley clutched her pink phone close to her chest.

" Yeah. Come on hand 'em up, hand 'em up." Students were complaining yet still passing. "Thank you. Thank you. Okay, so our teams for this assignment. Maya."

Farkl hopped into Maya's lap.

"What up!" He grinned at her, causing Maya to push him off.

" And Riley you'll be with…" He looked at me, then at Lucas, then at Rebel who waved. "No. No." He pointed at Lucas and Rebel. "You both are messing things up."

The bell rang and he groaned.

"Riley with Lucas, Rosie with Rebel." I turned and looked at him, he smirked at me.

I glared and left.

" Rose!" I turned to face Maya, Farkle, Riley, and Lucas who were all talking about library plans.

" You gonna go with us to the library tonight?" I opened my mouth to answer and was cut off.

"No, we'll be going tomorrow." Rebel said, smirking at the four.

Riley and Farkle gaped, as they were scared of Rebel.

"Um… guess not." I told them. Maya smirked at me, winking.

We all sat around the table eating dinner. Auggie was smiling happily, and Riley was garing at dad.

"It was a good day. And then my friends treated me nicely. And then my teacher measured us and then I'm growing. And then Jenny Lewis loves me. I think it's because I'm growing." Auggie said, thinking.

I grinned at him and stuck my tongue out, causing him to snort and do the same.

"It wasn't a good day. And then my friend pulled my hair out. And then my teacher took my phone away. And then my teacher was my father." Riley glared at dad again.

"At least you're growing." Auggie remarked.

"It was a good day. Despite the fact that got paired up with an obnoxious boy for the project. I think it's a good lesson." I told dad, smiling.

Dad grinned, " Thank you sweet daughter of mine."

Riley groaned again.

"Honey. please don't come apart." Mom told Riley. " Look at this as a beautiful opportunity to spend time with your family."

"Hello, Riley." Auggie said.

" How you doing?" Riley asked.

"Want to hear about my day? It was a good day." Auggie smiled sweetly.

'Mom!" Riley groaned.

"Forgive her honey, she misses her telephone." Mom said, patting Auggie's hand.

"Well she can have mine." Auggie handed Riley his toy phone. It went off 'The goes-"

"Moo!"Auggie cheered.

"I'm not gonna makeit." Riley groaned again.

"Yes you are." I patted her back.

"Your father thinks that." Mom said.

"She can't!" Dad cried.

"Honey, please don't make your father right. It's not good for any of us when he's right."

"She's right." Dad pointed a finger at mom.

"Why are you doing this?" Riley asked.

" Because I want you and your friends to become real human beings. And I believe by doing this you can learn to become just that." Dad answered.

"Hey losers , it's Maya." Maya said over the intercom.

"Except her." Dad said.

"You know what? I'm going to do this. I can get through this whole thing without making a text or a call." Riley walked over to the intercom to buzz Maya up. " Come on up."

"Of course you can sweetheart. And you know what? You're already a wonderful human being, but every so often, little tests like this are going to come up." Mom told Riley isely.

"Why?"

"Because it's your father's job to give you little tests. And maybe along the way you guys will learn a bit more about yourselves." She said this to both me and Riley.

Maya walked through the door, picking up on the conversation.

"Yeah, like I've learned that I'm actually okay with this." Maya grinned at us.

"You don't miss your phone, Maya?" Mom asked.

"I was the only one in the class without a smartphone anyway, not it feels like everyone's even." Maya shrugged.

"Farkle." The intercom buzzed.

"Be their in a minute!" Riley yelled.

"Lucas." The intercom buzzed again.

"Ready now!" Riley yelled, leaving with Maya.

"Did you see that?!" Dad yelled, standing up."You know what that was? That was boys. Too soon for boys. Not ready for boys. I don't want boys. We just gonna accept boys?" Dad was overreacting. If he was reacting to Riley out with the most well-behaved boys in class, how was he going to react about Rebel? I shuddered thinking about it.

"It happened, she's gone. She was nice, we had fun, but we still have them!" Mom pointed at Auggie and me.

"Actually I got homework to do." I stood up about to leave the room, til dad grabbed my shoulder.

" You're not interested in any boys, are you Rosie?" Dad asked me. My mind started to wonder. Well…

"No daddy, you've got nothing to worry about for now." Best not to give him a heart attack yet.

"That's good." He hugged me and I went to my room.

Best get started on that homework.


End file.
